


Hot Spring

by PyronianMage



Series: The More the Merrier [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyronianMage/pseuds/PyronianMage
Relationships: Fennorian/Vestige (Elder Scrolls), Lyris Titanborn/Female Vestige, Lyris Titanborn/Fennorian
Series: The More the Merrier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hot Spring

Lyris and the vestige sat in the underground spring. Hot water floated up to their pool, powered by Nirn itself. 

It had been a hard day of adventuring, and they needed to relax. It was the Vestige who had suggested the spring. She had found it after one of her quests, gathering cave mushrooms and chaurus eggs. 

The warm waters were relaxing, and almost distracted her from the woman beside her. The woman who was currently naked, head layed back on the stone, body spread across a large portion of the pool. 

Lyris was big, but she was by no means overweight. All her body mass seemed to be muscle, supporting her tall frame. The Vestige had no doubts that Lyris could tear someone in half with her bare hands if she wanted to. 

She was pretty sure that shouldn’t make her excited.

Still, it was hard not to inch closer to that strong body, or look at the breasts peeking out of the water. It was hard not to stare as Lyris stretched her arm around the Vestige’s shoulders.

It was hard not to notice a strong hand suddenly resting on her thigh under the water. It was hard not to notice the way her heart beat as their faces inched closer.

And it was hard not to notice the footsteps coming closer, or the way Lyris moved away from her as someone entered the cavern. 

By the strange strangled sound behind them, it was hard for a certain vampire not to notice the two naked women in front of him.

Oh well, the more the merrier.


End file.
